The Retired Mafioso
by JanusUnlimited
Summary: A former mafioso is retiring and hanging up his mafia life for good. Until he realizes that his new home Namimori is full of mafia itself. Faced with no alternative than to stay he tires to life his new whacky new life. There is no YOAI in this series
1. Chapter 1

This story is OC centric based around a green haired character named Yan, pronounced with a hard 'a". Basic plot is he's ex mafiaso now retired and settling into Namimori as an ordinary person. But his retirement doesn't go exactly to plan when he meets Tsuna and his family. Enjoy

Oh I use some Italian banter in these stories. So I have put the translations right here

Fratello- Big Brother

Bonjourno- Hello

That's all for now and thank you very much for comments and reviews.

Chapter 1: Goodbye's

As with the completion of any mission the ending of this one was no different. The man returning, now more tired and bruised had a hot shower and drank a cup of tea. That ritual had been going on for the past 8 years of his career. His career was not that of a normal man, for he was a Hitman. After completing his ritual cleansing he put on a black bathrobe and went into the living room of his safehouse. This would be the last time he will see this home. The place that sheltered him countless times in the past, for this hitman that was his last bow, the final job he ever performed. At the tender age of 17 he will be a fully retired hitman, the man's hammer-his preferred weapon of choice- would never be used for the mafia again. Sitting in his favourite chair he pondered the course of the rest of his life. His youth had been stolen from him, being brought up in the mafia leads to certain things being taken away, notably the chance to be an ordinary child. His Boss being a very kind man made him a deal that would allow him to retire and relocate without fear of retribution. Even though he was 17 years of age the mafia world was cruel and he had made many enemies along the way.

Still pondering his solace was interrupted by a very loud ring, irritated he got up and went to the source of the noise. Realizing that it was the phone he picked it up without haste. A warm gentle voice flowed into his ear as he recognized who was speaking.

"Fratello" he said coldly in a monotone voice

"Yan! Good to hear your back!" came the reply

The man on the phone with his very slick speech proceeded to complement Yan highly, for the man that called was his Boss and technical older brother figure, Dino Cavallone.

"Fratello Dino, the promise you made me before I left is still going through?" Yan asked

"Of cource! I'll tell you the details when I come over" Dino informed

"Alright, I'll see you soon" Yan replied

Yan hung up the phone and broke into a thousand smiles. It was over! The mafia life he hated so much was about to come to an end. Though Yan had no idea where he would end up he was glad that he would be able to leave. He looked at the hammer on the table, that item had contained the happiest and most painful memories he could remember but none could overpower the simple joy he felt when big brother Dino had given it to him. It was a simple looking hammer, somewhat resembling the one Thor used but the head was smaller and it contained a hook on the end with an attachable chain. His name "YAN" was carved into the handle. Now all that was left for Yan was to pack his things and wait for Dino's arrival.

A few days had passed and the patience of Yan was wearing thin, where was that golden haired bastard when you needed him. Dino Cavallone always had the worst timing, once he even walked in on him when he was in the middle of some-ahem- explicit actions. Or the time when Dino visited Yan right after his shower, frightening the green haired hammer user to the point where his towel fell off, that's why Yan always wears a robe post shower. As he was about to break a hole in the wall after remembering those embarrassing moments the front door swung open, and look who finally came. Dino with Romario in tow entered the house and sat down at the dinner table. Needing no invitation Yan joined him and sat. Neither had said a word since the 10 seconds Dino arrived since Yan was still flushed after having remembered those moments. Finally with a tinge of red on the Green haired mans cheeks he finally spoke.

"Bonjourno Fratello" Came from Yans voice.

Dino smiled, hearing the shy tone of his "little brother"

'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!" Dino shouted, surprising the green haired man. "I've missed you sooo much!" Dino just dove across the small dining table giving Yan a smothering hug.

"Dammit he acts so cool in public but this is just embarrassing" Yan thought. Mentally face palming.

Seeing that expression on Yan's face, dino went back to his seat and straightened himself out. Putting on the tone, one fit for the cavallone boss one. He spoke

"As our agreement stated you are no longer an active member of the Cavallone Famiglia at this moment"

Yan saw his eyes tear a little bit, at the fact that he would be leaving his beloved big brother aside. But this had to be done. A part of him was sad at the fact that he would be leaving, but his retirement had to be ensured early as Yan had picked up quite a reputation as well as a bounty on his head. Many people thought he was leaving because he wanted a normal life. That was partly true but mainly it was because he had become a walking target. His retirement was to be hidden with news of his supposed "death", a measure to keep him safe.

"I am really sorry I have to do this Yan, if I only could have stopped what happened in Russia…" He said, feeling ashamed, he tilted his head down, not able to look his sweet little brother in the eye.

"I truly am sorry" Dino sobbed

"Fratello Dino… Don't be" Yan said, in an attempt to comfort his former boss but still sounding monatone

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." the blond replied

Dino then pulled a file from his coat; it was bound in a leather strap and contained a decent amount of papers, He slid this across the table at Yan.

"it contains all the details of your retirement, including your location and such" Dino explained

Yan opened the front cover and saw the location printed on a map; it read _'__**Namimori, Japan**_"

"Japan?" Yan asked inquisitively, it was the place he least expected, but if even he didn't expect it neither would his pursuers

"I figured no one would expect that place, plus the Vongola have control over that area, so it should be more than safe" Dino answered

Yan had heard stories about the famed family and about a few of their exploits during the Arcobaleno battles, but all he heard were stories. He'd never seen a Vongola family member apart from the current boss Nono in a picture Dino kept on his wall. He wondered how the tenth generation boss looked like, the stories he'd heard said that they were very brutish and that the 10th used dual pistols. "Maybe if I'm lucky I'll see the 10th and his family" thought Yan.

"I'll miss you little brother" said Dino as they both stood up and headed for the door.

"Me too Fratello" replied Yan as they embraced in a brotherly hug. "You too Romario"

The elderly man only bowed and smiled as Yan headed to the car provided outside for him, His baggage already loaded in the trunk. Looking out the window as the car sped off he waved to Dino and Romario. Seeing them wave back he sat back and sighed.

"Namimori, here I come"


	2. Chapter 2

The stars shone gallantly on this cold night in the historic Russian capital. Her citizens were safely tucked into the confines of their houses, sleeping merrily on their beds. Only a few cars rode about in this hour. But a man was slowly limping in this cold night. His left shoulder held firmly by his right hand, stopping the blood from gushing out somewhat. Raggedy breathing, bruised appendages, bloodied clothes defined the man at this moment, his limping frame struggling to say conscious. He limped to an alley, far from any form of life. His ragged body dulled from exhaustion and pain collapsed on the cold ground.

Yan awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily he sat up. He was in a room, sitting on a warm bed. He looked down at his body realizing that he was no longer in Moscow. He was safe now, far away from any possible harm. _It was only a dream_ he thought to himself, he was truly safe from that life, he was in Japan. His new home, his new life started today. He was free; Yan looked at the clock on the bedroom wall.

'OH SHIT!" he shouted

He may have been free from the life of an assassin but now he had other responsibilities to attend to, he had to go to school. Dino's file contained everything he needed for his new life. A deed for a house, maps of the area, locations for shopping and most importantly the routine that Yan was going to follow. Being only 17 it included School. And he was late, on his first day. Yan remembered Dino telling him about how it was imperative that he was never late for school. The amount of stress Dino put into the word "never" made Yan really worried. So Yan quickly showered, changed and ran outside to the school as fast as he could. The file Dino mentioned that the School was Namimori high, a local highschool in the area. Grabbing a bun from a bakery Yan sprinted as fast as he could to the school.

After 6 minutes of continuous running, Yan finally made it to the school gates. He was really late as the courtyard was empty, As Yan was about to enter the building a cold voice echoed through.

"You're late herbivore" came the voice

Yan turned around to see a raven haired man 10 feet away with two silver tonfa's clutched in his hands.

"For that you'll be bitten to death" Said the voice

The man charged, running at a pace that Yan thought was impossible for a highschooler. He lashed out his tonfa aiming right at Yan chest. Yan tried to parry but was caught off guard by the sudden attack, luckily the tonfa only hit his shoulder. But the force was tremendous; Yan flew back hitting his back on the wall. "_What kind of highschooler has that kind of power" _he thought to himself. Slowly getting up from the attack, Yan dusted himself off, with a stern look on his face pulled out a metal cylinder from his uniforms inside pocket. The tonfa wielding man's face became rather interested in the object that Yan had in his hand. But that wasn't the only item Yan pulled out. A long metal rod was also pulled out from the other pocket. It was about a foot in length and the cylindrical object was placed on it. The tonfa wielding man face lit up with one could only be amusement as Yan's weapon was completed. Now firmly in the right hand of Yan was makeshift hammer. Yan charged first this time as he swung the hammer in a wide arch, The raven haired man raised a tonfa to block but the force of the hammer sent him tumbling back. Irate, the raven haired man attacked again but with more venom. Yan could see the air being distorted around the tonfa, showing the pure power of that tonfa wielders attack. It was chaos as the two students fought, with both of them neither giving an inch. By now a small crowd stared to look from the classrooms above. The students were stunned that that green haired man was fighting equally to the raven haired devil. That the Hibari Kyoya was not in total dominance made their hearts dance. Hibari noticing the crowd watching stopped his assault.

"There's too much of a crowd, I'll bite you to death later" he said venomously as he walked away.

Yan just stood there, in too much shock to even reply. How could a highschooler keep up fighting with him. Well so much of a normal retirement if that man was going to be around.

"I'll be waiting, but I didn't catch your name?" Yan asked as Hibari was about to turn a corner and disappear

"Hn, Hibari Kyoya" He said with his back turned away, hiding the ever present smirk that was on his face. _Oh this new student is interesting_ Hibari thought.

The classrooms that saw the fight were stunned. Who was this person that stood up to Hibari and how in the world did he not get destroyed. These were the thoughts of many inside class 2-A, epically a brown haired boy named Tsunayoyshi Sawada. He watched that man fight and came to the conclusion that he was mafia; his Vongola intuition screamed that the green haired hammer user didn't have any hostile intentions. Well at the least he was interesting.

"Sawada tsunayohshi! Tell me the capital of Italy!" screamed the teacher

Snapping back to reality Tsuna realized the he was in geography class. Completely forgetting about the man he just saw fighting he answered the question. Being in the Italian mafia he got that answer right at least.

Yan entered his classroom with his once pristine uniform now in pieces. The stares of his classmates were a very fun sight to behold. The teacher who was writing something on the chalkboard turned around and looked the new student in the eye.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Yan, I'm so glad that you decided to show up" said the teacher, smirking at the last part of his sentence.

"Very sorry sir, I was delayed by a certain person named Hibari Kyoya, do you know him" Replied Yan in a very static tone

The mere mention of the name Hibari Kyoya sent the class including the teacher into a state of fear. Not wanting to know the details of anything Hibari related the teacher didn't ask any more questions but asked Yan to introduce himself to the class. Yan went to the front of the class and scribbled his name on the black board and gave a little introductory speech on himself. He said he was born in France and came here after going to school in Italy and Russia. The female populace of his new class gawked at this new student and commented on how foreignly charming he is. Yan simply smiled and took the seat his teacher asked him to. Little that he knows a certain boy with gravity defying brown hair was contently observing him from the seat right behind.


End file.
